Revelations Revised: A True Ending
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: A oneshot story written by a sad, bored teenage fangirl with way too much time on her hands. This is an alternate ending to the infamous CriMi episode, 'Revelations'


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
(FIXED IT! :D)_**

**_I was in a very sad mood and I was uber bored (again) so I wrote this. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think of it. :)_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

"Exodus 21:17." Rapheal stated, obviously wanting Spencer Reid to come to the understanding himself.

Reid, hunched over in pain with the cuffs still on his wrists, he recited, "'And he that curseth his father...Or his mother, shall surely be put to death.'" He raised his head slightly, fear and anger consuming him.

Rapheal slowly reached forward and took the hand cuffs off of him. "Grab a shovel." He ordered as he lead the way out of the small cabin-like structure.

Once outside, in the middle of the cemetery, Rapheal ordered Reid to start digging.

"I'm gonna bury you alive in there," Rapheal told him, "give you time to think about what you've done."

"I know what I've done." Reid replied. "Don't talk back to me!" Rapheal ordered. "Dig."

Reid, deciding it was better not to argue with the revolver at-the-ready to shoot if necessary, tried and tried to no avail to dig.

He couldn't help it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he sniffled, the pain and torment just too much. "You stop it." Rapheal demanded "Dig faster!" "I'm not strong enough." He whimpered, the small shovel not proving to be ideal. Rapheal then grabbed the shovel, grumbling as he did,

"you're all weak!"

Just as Rapheal knelt with the shovel, Reid saw the flashlights. He knew he'd be alright now. He grabbed for the gun that Rapheal had carelessly thrown to the ground with the jacket he'd discarded so he could start shoveling.

Rapheal jumped up, revealing a larg knife as he did. "There's only one bullet in that gun, Boy!"

Reid pulled the trigger, and...

Nothing.

Reid winced in pain as the knife that Raphael threw pierced his upper arm.

The gun dropped to the ground, as did Spencer. Raphael then grabbed the gun and pointed it at Reid's forehead. "It's all over now." Rapheal said. Suddenly a look of fear and hurt crossed his face. He was now Tobias. "Please no, we don't...Don't have to do this."

His face changed again, back into the rage of Rapheal. "He must die!" He yelled.

He pulled the trigger, and the gun fired. It pierced straight through the skull of Spencer Reid.

But the bullet that entered his skull and went through his brain, did not kill him instantaneously.

Through the fog and and the imense pain, Reid heard two gunshots. Both, he knew, came from one of his team members. Directed at Tobias.

His eyesight deminishing quickly, he tried desperatley to figure out who it was that was kneeling at his side.

He knew it was a female, and that she was crying. He felt her tears hit his skin as she wept.

JJ knelt over him as the tears spilled from her eyes. "I am so sorry, Spence." She wept. "I can't..I don't know how I-I-I'm just...I'm so sorry." She wrapped one arm under his neck and wrapped one around his other side, and continued weeping. "It's not your fault." Were the last words ever uttered from Dr. Spencer Reid.

"We're gathered here together, not in mourning, "the Minister spoke, "but in the celebration of the life of Spencer Reid. Now some words spoken by those closest to him."

Aaron Hotchner stood and faced the crowd that was gathered in this small funeral home chapel. "Reid was very intelligent." He started off. "Any academic thing he threw himself into, he thrived in. He was hard-working and had a genuine care for all human beings." "I had been the boss, the colleague and the friend of Reid for almost 6 years," he continued, "and I don't think I ever taught him the street smarts needed for a job as, needy, as this one." He cleared his throat, a lump forming.

"We must tell ourselves that his passing means something." Hotchner finally spoke again. "Because if his passing means nothing, his life did not either. But it does and it did.

"I will never forget the life that our fallen agent held. The relationships he had with his team members. His honor will never be forgotten." Hotchner stepped down, forcing the tears back that had so daringly sprung to his eyes. After the funeral and the burial, JJ approached Hotchner at the Wake. "Hotch." She greeted, her eyes red and bloodshot. "I need to talk to you." "Yes, JJ?" "I..I-I want to resign from the BAU." She told him, "Effective immediately, if possible."

Hotchner stared at her a moment, her request processing in his mind. "I'm sorry, Hotch." She continued. "But I just can't...I can't work there anymore." Hotch slowly nodded. "I understand, JJ." A (very) faint smile came to her face. "Thank you, Hotch." She said, "and I hope we stay in contact." Hotch nodded with his own faint smile, "of course." JJ left the Wake, and drove back to the cemetary to Reid's grave.

She reached the freshly dug grave and kenlt next to it, once again her eyes filling with tears. "I thought I was done crying, Spence." She said, her hands clasped in front of her. "Reid, I know you said it wasn't my fault, but...I feel so guilty."

She ran her hand across the small, temporary marker. "I'm sorry, Spencer." She said softly, the tears slipping down her face. "I wanted to let you know that...That I've always loved you. Since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you."

Her hand traced the letters as her heart seemed to tear from its roots. _**SPENCER REID**__**MARCH 9, 1980-FEBRUARY 7, 2006**_


End file.
